


Relationship Advice

by bouquets



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquets/pseuds/bouquets
Summary: “Impress you? Why would I need to do that when I'm already the coolest guy you know?”“I don't knowwhy, but you're doing the exact thing you told Tails to do. Right now.”Somehow, terrible dating advice finds a way to make dreams come true.





	Relationship Advice

Even though she gave him a hard time, Sonic would never turn down an invitation to one of Amy’s home-cooked meals. Tails, Knuckles, or Sticks usually came along too, though, so the kitchen felt a bit empty. Not to mention awkward.

“You told Tails _what_?” Amy snorted between laughs as she put some tupperware into her fridge.

“It's the way to charm your way into a girl’s life, I swear. Works every time!” Sonic added defensively. 

“Every time?” Amy asked, raising an eyebrow. “Remind me who you managed to woo by brushing them off entirely?”

“That's totally not the point,” he pouted. 

“That's my entire argument,” Amy shrugged, pleased.

“Eh, you're thinking about this too hard,” Sonic said. His entire demeanor changed as he crossed his arms. Amy recognized this; Sonic tended to play the cool card to get out of arguments he clearly couldn't win. She had to admit, it worked more often than she would like. 

Before she could reply, something clicked in Amy’s head. 

“Wait, are you trying to impress me?”

“Impress you? Why would I need to do that when I'm already the coolest guy you know?”

“I don't know _why_ , but you're doing the exact thing you told Tails to do. Right now.”

Busted. Sonic gulped, but kept up the act. Amy, however, decided that two could play that game. “Y’know, you're prolly right,” she said, twirling a quill around her finger. “I must have caught you on a good day. Considering you're always _so_ busy saving the world, huh, Mister Born to Run?”

“Wait, I didn't tell you that part!” Sonic blurted out. So much for smooth. 

“What?” Amy blinked in surprise.

“What?” Maybe he could try to play this off.

“You actually said that?” she snickered. “Sonic, being hard to get isn't nearly as attractive as you think it is. You know how hard it is catching up to you in the first place?”

“I dunno. You're better than me at this.” Sonic liked to win at everything, but he figured it'd be easier to just keep Amy happy. Most of the time, he'd sacrifice his pride just a bit to keep her happy. Plus, if it was anyone else, he probably would've found some way to get out of the conversation by now.

“I’d say I'm better than you at a lot of things,” Amy teased, poking him in the nose. “Except running, I'll give you that.” 

_Most_ of the time. 

Now she's done it. He glared at her with half-lidded eyes. 

“Your advice wasn't any good either,” he huffed. 

“Well, I'm sorry if _I_ like a romantic,” Amy replied.

“And how many hearts hast thou won over, dearest Rose?” Sonic replied with a mock pretentious air. He had no idea what the cheesy movie she showed Tails was about. 

“Thou can bite me,” Amy shot back. Sonic’s smug grin quickly disappeared. Perhaps he struck a nerve.

“Hey! Not cool, Amy,” Sonic huffed. He noticed she was getting defensive. Sonic didn't want to ask her what was wrong directly, considering that'd be an open invitation to talk about feelings. Gross. Instead, he opted for a diversion. 

“One sec,” he said, already gone. He reappeared within a few seconds, holding a CD player. Sonic pressed play, grabbed her hand, and stood proud—poised like a prince.

“May I have this dance?”

Sonic kept a CD around for the rare occasions he had a dance partner.

A delighted smile spread across Amy’s face. “Try to keep up,” she winked.

He wasn’t used to her being so cocky and confident, but for him, it was a nice change. Despite knowing Amy was making fun of him, Sonic felt his heart skip a beat. 

“Okay, at least level with me for a sec,” he said, turning his nervous energy back to her. Sonic watched his feet as they moved with the music. 

“Go on,” Amy said. 

“Whatever happens, promise you won't fall in love with me,” he said, leading her into a theatrical dip. 

“But now you've set me up to do just that,” Amy replied. Her body language—lopsided grin and all— _looked_ very confident, but Sonic noticed the light blush across her cheeks and at the tips of her ears. 

Fast also means impulsive when it comes to romantics. And _everybody_ knows Sonic is fast. Before either of them fully understood what was happening, he closed the gap between their lips. Amy stopped in her tracks, dumbfounded.

“Um.” Her face was flushed.

“Do I count as a romantic yet?” She wanted to slap that smile off his face. Or kiss it. She really wasn’t sure.


End file.
